


☔ Yuudachi No Hoshi

by Tsuyuxi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alino, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, and other stuff, cause ladybug is cuuute, cuute, idk where im going with this yet but im gonna do it anyway, omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyuxi/pseuds/Tsuyuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easier to walk under an umbrella then to dance under the rain; Its easier to stay on the path then venture into the wilderness. But needs must.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Adrien finds who he would like to be, rather then what Gabriel expects of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ♚Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So I've wanted to write this for a little while now and finally I have the time to do so! songs used to influence the series (also influence the title and setting) will be listed ☟
> 
> ☾ Yuudachi No Ribon > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzBsRv0kNRo  
> ☾ I'm Just Your Problem (Cover) > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfPCU-v8vK8  
> ☾ Muddy Puddle > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFr4mBrLfxA

Chat Noir catches his reflection in a puddle more then once on his short journey towards the solemn and void place named home.  
It becomes easier to think when he's Chat; He can be free, he can be wild. Anything he does is disregarded because at the end of the day, he contributes to the safety of Paris. He can be the one to save the day, or more often then not, assist with the task.

Scaling the roofs of Paris made things alot clearer, as Adrien he was only going through the motions. Enjoying things when he could, thinking only of his friends and the expectations his father holds of him. But boy when he changed.

The wind blowing through his hair was something of the moment, when he got home the rush would be gone and once again, monochrome. He wished only to dismiss his current brood over everything part of his sparkling youth, move on as swiftly before with a smile.

sometimes things weren't that simple though.

He was almost at his 16th birthday, another event in which his father would adamantly pursue to ignore him through, he supposed such was life however, and decided that he too would try his best to avoid his father too.

So albeit stubbornly, he continued on.


	2. ♚ Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Island stranded without any sign of a continental drift, a star within a Galaxy of planets. He can only dream.
> 
>  
> 
> In which Adrien compares himself to many different lonely things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow haha! i didn't think this would get much attention since there are already a few amazing Ladybug pieces out. Heres the next chapter, which is kindaaa short but im writing the next one after this now and hopefully i can make it longer! I actually wrote an entire chapter until i decided I'd use it later on in the story and try to rewrite my opening chapter. This one is kinda short, which is the opposite intention i had for this story but i suppose its something i can remedy later on. This chapters soundtrack(I reccomend this if youre a fan of piano pieces) >>  
> ☾ Reminiscence > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nf0f7Uwyu1Q

When he saw himself, he saw an island.  
He was too distanced from those; the others who were near him, the people who tried to interact with him.

He felt as though he were alone, a mere star within a galaxy of planets. Nino was important, Chloe was important, Ladybug... she was everything.  
Yet he felt so far away.

In the scheme of things he supposed the time would come where he would find himself enveloped in warmth and the interlude to his life would begin its melodic cycle. Until then, however, he could only drift with his own thoughts for company.

And soon, he thought, soon he would find Ladybug. she would wait for him until he was ready, until he was close enough to lace his fingers between hers and dance slowly together under the pillars of the sun. She would only ever smile, only ever love.  
And in her embrace he'd only ever smile also.

Everything seemed to spiral sometimes, he'd be happy living out the days he had with his friends; Nino, Chloe, Alya and Marinette, and then things would just crumble to pieces.

Another missed dinner from his father, no parent child day, a failure to show up to commitments that he had proposed and promised to follow by. It only ever pours and even when it rains it rains for hours on end. The days grow no shorter and he feels as if hes suffocating sometimes because even if he was used to the disappointment it still got him somehow. creeping into his mouth and lodging itself in his throat, he allows it to catch though because surely if he lets it go he'll have a bit of a breakdown.

But it was better then before, when he was home schooled, when he was alone, when the definitions of the word friend to him was "Chloe". He knew what it felt like to be half normal with Nino, who acted like they had been friends for years, born and raised beside one another even though he could be no further from the truth.

But Adrien appreciated it because he was no longer isolated.  
Even so, he remained an island; waiting on the day someone would find him, map his shores, watch the sunset with him from his side of the spectrum.

To watch the red travel over the horizon and chalk into rippled hues of purple and orange and hold his hand through his darker days when the clouds roared with vigor, striking the sands, he only wished she'd come to him. A sail of red and black and sack full of heart, she'd come to find him one day. Bare and brazen, and he'd kiss her eyelids and hold her tightly, maybe even shed a tear or two into her hair. She'd probably laugh and bat at his hair whispering about how it was making her nose itch and wipe away any residue upon his cheeks. He loved her more then anything and she had reciprocated it, she had come to find him through hell and high water. He'd never even think about letting her go. Not once he had finally caught her

Only then would he allow the continental drift to pull him in completely and take them both back to the mainland where everyone would wait. His father would sit at the dining table and listen to his tales of the island and Natalie would join them too, smiling fondly at the sentiments they exchanged. Nino and Chloe would give him a big hug and welcome him back, crying and shouting about how he'd better stay where they can see him. And Ladybug would appear and take his hand and he'd see their whole life flash before his eyes because she would be Mrs Agreste and they would stay together and defend Paris until the very end.


End file.
